President Ahn's Master Plan
by MesdemoisellesLeeHongKi
Summary: President Ahn goes crazy and decides everyone should be in couples. Pairings: Too complicated... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Orange or There Was no Chandelier

**A.N. We were bored and this happened.**

**Thierri: LOL Hi everyone!**

**Thierry: Wee are ze Thierry.i.s!**

**Rollande: Et...oops...And Rollande!**

**Thierry.i.s: Whatever. **

***Shin Woo drinks tea and agrees***

***Jeremy falls and hurts himself***

**Thierri: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own every thing. LOL. No, seriously. But not really.**

**Summary: President Ahn goes crazy and decides that everyone should be in couples. **

**Pairings: Too complicated.**

Chapter 1 - Orange or There Was No Chandelier

Shin Woo was staring at Tae Kyung, hot tea in hand. The young leader seemed tensed, panicked. He brought a glass of water to his lips, hands trembling all the way, before dropping it. The sound of breaking glass filled the house, surprising Shin Woo who had never seen his bandmate so distressed.

"Tae Kyung, what is bothering you?" he asked with concern.

"N...nothing! Leave me alone you weird stoic tea-drinking...person!" the leader replied, searching for a word that would best define Shin Woo.

"Tae Kyung, seriously. Tell me what is wrong. I'm there for you."

Tae Kyung remained quiet for a moment and sorted out his options.

"O...okay." he started to say shakily. "Well, I've been having this dream..."

Shin Woo rose his eyebrow urging his friend to continue.

"In the dream I'm with Mi Nam, hum, I mean Mi Nyu and things get, hum, heated."

Shin Woo wasn't sure he wanted to hear more but kept on listening. He already had some theories in mind about Tae Kyung being sexually frustrated.

"And then she started taking off her shirt," the distressed man continued. "... and that's when it happened... Chest hair."

"What?" Shin Woo wasn't sure he heard him right. "Chest hair?"

"Yes. Chest hair. Every where! It was so scar...disturbing!"

" Don't worry. It's just a dream. I'm sure Mi Nyu doesn't have chest hair but if you want to make sure ask Mi Nam," replied Shin Woo, trying to contain his laughter.

"How would you know if Mi Nyu had chest hair or not?" Tae Kyung screamed.

At that moment, the phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Since Tae Kyung was still feeling a bit distressed, Shin Woo answered. Before he had the chance to say "Hello", he heard President Ahn's voice yelling at him.

"Watch the news! Now!" he urged.

"Okay..."

So Shin Woo walked over to the TV and turned it on. Fortunately, the television was already on the news channel since Jeremy liked to listen to the news to make him fall asleep.

"_...the polls now reveal that Korea's number one group, or should I say ex- number one group, A. N. Jell has now dropped in popularity and is now number two behind F.T. Island!" _said the television.

"Whatever." (A.N. We'll let you guess which band mate, Tae Kyung or Shin Woo said that.)

"What? But how? I have to be number one! Always!" Mister X said in his usual angry tone.

It was at that moment that Jeremy and Mi Nam finally awoke and came in the kitchen. Yes, at the same time. They're in sync that way. They listened to the rest of the report before freaking out.

"Oh my God! What the fuck!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"This can't be happening! I just started!" cried Go Mi Nam.

They could all hear President Ahn's voice from Shin Woo's phone, yelling.

" This is so not jackpot! Let's have an emergency meeting! "

* * *

><p>Now let's see what's going on with Go Mi Nyu. For once, she wasn't crying. (A.N. Thierri doesn't like the crying nun) She is in the orphanage and is playing with the little children. In the background she could hear the television report and briefly thought about her ex-band mates. Her attention was driven towards the television.<p>

It was at that moment that her cellphone rang, not giving her the time to react to the news (she is slow that way). It was Jeremy.

"Mi Nam! Mi Nam!"

In the background, Mi Nyu could faintly hear a "Hey! I'm right here you idiot!".

"MI NYUUUUUUUU! Quick it's an emergency! You have to come now!"

There was a silent pause.

"Where exactly do you want me to come?" shyly asked the girl.

"To President Ahn's meeting room!" stated the blond as if it were an obvious fact (which it probably was).

"Okay, I'll just get someone to watch over the kids and I'll be right over!"

* * *

><p>Now in the meeting room, the four band mates and Mi Nyu are anxiously waiting the President, some more anxious than others (meaning Jeremy). Why was he late? Had something happened to him? Was he asked to preside the new number one band?<p>

"He's gone! He's gone!" freaked out Jeremy. "He probably doesn't like us any more because we are number two! We let him down and now he is punishing us! I want to see Jolie!"

" Ah, it's okay Jeremy. President Ahn wouldn't do something like that. He's probably just looking for ways to make everything better." said Mi Nyu in her I'm-dealing-with-crying-kids tone.

"Oh just shut up and sit down blondie!" screamed Mi Nam in exasperation.

Out of no where the President appeared.

"Jackpot you guys I have an idea! Oh yeah!"

Everyone looked at him with expectant eyes. President Ahn was always able to get them out of trouble.

"We'll have a couple campaign!"

"Eh?" Every one exclaimed confused. Well every one except Mi Nam who yelled in the background:

"Hell yes!"

President Ahn tried to explain.

"If you want to regain your number one title you have to get more publicity. And what gets more publicity than couples?

Exhibit A - Prince William and Kate's wedding! Everyone knows about it! Even people in Korea who couldn't care less about English royalty."

This brought an angry "Hey!" from Jeremy.

"Exhibit B - Mary and Joseph! You know, from the Bible! Mi Nyu, you know what I'm talking about! The Bible is the greatest bestseller!

Exhibit C- Hum, well... you get the point!"

And thus began President Ahn's master plan.


	2. Pamplemousse or The Boob Scene

**A.N. Please, don't be scared off by the title. **

**Go Mi Nam: It's not what you think!**

***Jeremy runs away, crying?***

**Thierry.i.s: Hum...just read! Oh, and review if you have time! Or not?**

**Rollande: Allo!**

**Thierri: Bye Rollande.**

**Rollande: Bye!**

**Thierry: (sigh) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If we owned the thing we would be too busy with Jeremy to write this chapter, if you know what I mean (ah oui, ah oui! Honhonhon).**

Chapter 2 - Pamplemousse or The Boob Scene

_The bar_

You can hear some singing in the background "If Jesus is your friend, clap your hands" and if you squint your eyes you could see Mi Nyu happily clapping her hands to the song she was singing. She was drunk...after one drink. Shin Woo, ever the gentleman, was taking care of her. He was gently petting her head while muttering something about calming down. From the other side of the bar, Tae Kyung was creepin... hum staring at them. He didn't look very happy. Not that that was unusual... _Damn pig-rabbit_, he thought. A random person passed by and thought: _Well, somebody is jealous._

Closer to the dance floor, Jeremy and Go Mi Nam were luring around. Then they spotted a hot slut and both called dibs.

"She's mine!" said Go Mi Nam.

"No, she's mine!" argued Jeremy.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

"_Go to the bar, dudes...and Mi Nyu." President Ahn ordered (because he's a real tough man). "I organized a party for you guys to meet new people. It's going to be so JACKPOT!"_

_He had an intense look in his eyes. Next thing the band knew, they were in the car. But it was 7 PM, no one knew how it happened. It just did._

"_I guess we are going to a bar," said Mi Nam. "I can't wait to get laid tonight!"_

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>By the time the flash back ended, Go Mi Nam had won the slut. He was very happy, if you know what I mean. (A.N. Ah oui, ah oui! Honhonhon.) So they danced for a while before Slut (Mi Nam forgot to ask her name) whispered something into his left ear which made him twitch but he ignored it in order to get laid.<p>

She guided him to a back room continually whispering dirty promises into his ear. Go Mi Nam was never as repulsed and turned on at the same time. Half way there, Mi Nam couldn't take it any more and kissed her languorously pushing her onto a wall. Slut could feel his erection against her thigh. She flipped him over so she was the one pushing him against the wall. "Wait till we get in the room, you silly goose." Mi Nam wasn't sure what a goose was but didn't question it.

They finally got to the damn back room which was somewhat very far away from the bar. By the time they arrived, Jeremy had three flash backs of the times he caught Mi Nyu in the shower when he thought she was a guy. That's why she was freaking out, he thought.

The back room looked like a back room. It was dark, cold and back-roomy. Perfect for a good fuck. She took the stool from the corner (She had planned this out) and placed it in the centre of the dark room. She stood on it and wobbled a bit because of her high heels. She tried to dance in a sexy way, but ended up falling on Mi Nam's lap, who had taken a seat in front of her.

"Hum... I got bored of dancing," said Slut. "Let's get to it."

Nice way to cover, thought Mi Nam, not bothered in the least. After all, he was there for business. He kissed her passionately while running his hands up and down her back. He then ripped her shirt off like the savage man he was. She wasn't wearing a bra. It was a dream come true for Mi Nam. He took in the beautiful sight and couldn't resist the temptation to grab the two humongous mountains before him. That's when things took an unexpected turn.

He took her boobs off.

"What?" said Mi Nam.

He was confused and tried to put the boobs back on, but they wouldn't stick. How could this happen? They were so perfect! NOOOO! I broke them! thought Mi Nam, in panic. When he noticed the small hairy nipples where the magnificent mountains used to be, he was struck with realization. Slut was a man. The boobs were fake. THEY WERE FAKE. In horror, he tried to shake them off his hands, but the damn things would only juggle up and down, and up and down...

Mi Nam heard a scream, but wasn't sure if it came from his throat. He turned to see Jeremy, jaw dropped and horrified. Mi Nam froze. What to do?

"It's not what you think!" was the first thing he thought to say.

"What the fuck is this? What are you doing!" Jeremy was in panic as he watched his new band mate attempting to get rid of the jelly impostors. Mi Nam gave up and stopped to stare at them wide-eyed.

It was then that the boobs fell to the floor.

**Next chapter: Flashbacks?**


	3. Kiwi or The Flashbacks

"**There is a difference between leadership and leadershit, guys." **

** - Épiphanie Muyenzi**

**A.N. Sorry for all the Flashbacks. We just tried to follow the same style as the show and well...you know how Korean dramas are. LOLOL (The Thierry.i.s like this)**

**Rollande: Ha! I get to say it this time! E-**

**Thierri: ENJOY!**

**Rollande: :(**

Chapter 3 Kiwi or the Flashbacks

Tae Kyung was not happy. In fact, he was very angry. He was angry when he left the bar, he was angry when he went to sleep, and he was angry when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Mi Nyu and Shin Woo were still standing close to each other in the corner. Unable to stand it any longer, Tae Kyung decided to take off. However, something stood in his path between the annoying "couple" and the exit. An annoyance that he didn't think he would ever meet alone again: Yoo He Yi. _

"_Tae Kyung, something, something, something." He didn't really remember what she said, he was too busy trying to find a way out of this unpleasant situation. _

_What he did remember, however, was seeing Go Mi Nam running and screaming crazily, looking utterly freaked out. He briefly wondered what was wrong with his band mate before walking his way, forgetting the babbling Yoo He Yi behind._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>He brushed his flashback off and returned to his routine. He went to the bathroom, put some fresh clothes on, descended to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water before sitting on the couch. Or rather, on Mi Nyu's face.<p>

_What happened according to Tae Kyung's wild imagination_

"_Oh...oh! Shin Woo!"_

"_Oh my God! Right there! Hum, Mi Nyu! You are so sexy! I love your chest hair!"_

_End of what happened according to Tae Kyung's wild imagination_

"Why does she always have chest hair in my mind?" said Tae Kyung, frustrated (sexually?).

Why did Go Mi Nyu always do this when things were starting to look good between them? She would always stray away from him and find comfort in other males' arms when he had two good arms longing to hold her against him. He felt so many feelings pulsing through his soul that he wanted to push them all away and become numb to his own emotions. A bit like when you stay upside down for too long and you can't feel your limbs.

His eyes were stinging but he contained himself and got off Mi Nyu's face for he was still sitting on her. Fortunately, she didn't wake up. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her closed eyelids, the way her eye lashes were slightly curling, her pouty little mouth... She looked so adorable.

_Fuck you pig-rabbit_, he thought. Then, he left.

* * *

><p>Shin Woo slowly arose from sleep. He thought about last night's events, a fond smile on his lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (again)<em>

_Shin Woo had finally gotten her to stop singing. Her voice was lovely, but the song was starting to get a little bit freaky ("If Jesus is watching you, clap your hands!"). However she only remained calm for a couple of seconds before freaking out. She had seen two smexy guys kissing one another passionately. _

"_People can do that?" she wondered, weirdly turned on. _

_Shin Woo blushed._

"_Hum, ya. Let's go home! I think you have gotten a bit too drunk!"_

"_But we got here only twelve minutes ago!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>At home<span>_

_The minute they entered the dorm, Go Mi Nyu started wailing. Shin Woo was a bit startled but didn't complain since it gave him the perfect excuse to hold the nun against him._

"_There, there. Want some tea? I'll make you some tea."_

_Before he could leave, however, the distressed girl reached for his arm and explained._

"_I feel like such a bad person! You're always taking care of me and I never do anything for you..."_

_Then, she puked on him._

_It was an interesting experience for Shin Woo, who had never been puked on before. He had seen it once, but had never thought it would happen to him. It's just things you see in bad comedies, you know? The warm and creamy, uneven substance landed all over his shoulder. He could feel the warmth sliding down his back. He then heard a thump behind him as Mi Nyu let go of his arm. He turned to see Mi Nyu sprawled out on the floor with some vomit all around her mouth. He sighed and stared for a few moments. He picked her up, laid her on the couch in front of the television, and wiped her mouth with his already ruined shirt. He took one last long look at her before heading to his room for a much needed shower._

_End of flash back _

* * *

><p>His smile grew wider as he remembered all those moments spent with his beloved. He stood up and got dressed. He couldn't wait to go see her, knowing he would have to take care of her and her hangover. He quickly left his room to go downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy woke up feeling a warm presence in his bed. He opened his eyes slightly to see a vague form hiding under the covers. He pulled on them slowly, fearing the worst. He felt relieved at the sight of the blond fur.<p>

"Joliiiie! Aigoo, you scared me! Wait...why are you in my bed! Tae Kyung-hyung will be so angry! You're not supposed to go inside! Joliiiiiiie! What did you do!"

And then, he remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (again el oh el)<em>

"_I can't believe I lost to Mi Nam! I'm so much more awesome then he is. How did he end up winning anyway?" said Jeremy. _

_A passer-by heard him and stopped for a conversation. He was French. He was wearing a striped shirt and a slick-looking beret accompanied by a perfectly trimmed moustache. He was charming and seemed like a friendly person, offering some of the baguette he carried under his arm to anyone who passed by. Interestingly enough, it didn't taste like armpit. Jeremy found out his name was Thierry and promised to meet him for coffee some other time, or, as Thierry said, pour un café._

_He looked around and saw Yoo He Yi creeping on an annoyed Tae Kyung. _

"_Oh no!" said Jeremy. "Mi Nam will get killed by that crazy bitch if she sees him with that slut! I still don't get why he's dating her..."_

_He argued with himself for a bit, thinking of all the things the Bitch would do to Mi Nam. He ran towards the well-known back room to warn Mi Nam. He opened the door. That's when things went wrong for the innocent Jeremy._

_All he saw was Mi Nam wildly trying to shake off boobs that seemed to be stuck to his hands. Beside him stood the Slut, looking embarrassed. _

"_It's not what it looks like!" yelled Mi Nam as the boobs fell._

"_Not again!" yelled the Slut. "That's why I left Québec! Japan it is then!"_

_In panic, Jeremy left the scene running. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."_

_He ran outside to the nearest bus stop. He desperately needed to get rid of that strange feeling he got from seeing those boobs in Mi Nam's hands. After what seemed like forever, the bus arrived._

_The blond sat down and looked outside. He tried to clear his mind, but, for the first time, the bus failed to ease his thoughts. "Screw this," he thought. "I'm going home to see Jolie!"_

_He arrived to the dorm and ran straight to his best friend. "Jolie! Jolie! Come see me Jolie! I saw scary things today. Come sleep with me!" _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Jeremy shuddered at the thought of Mi Nam and his fake boobs. He turned to Jolie with a small pout.<p>

"Jolie... You still have your boobs right?"

* * *

><p>Mi Nam was sitting wide-eyed in the middle of his bed. His eyes were red and he was trembling. He had obviously been crying and had not slept at all. He tried to picture something other than the fake disgusting boobs that had troubled him so. It worked for a while when he thought about his sweet sister. She always knew how to calm him. That's when he realized that she had boobs!<p>

"Nooooo!" he exclaimed.

And once again, he had to live through last night's events.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_It's not what you think!" yelled Go Mi Nam. _

_The look on Jeremy's face made him even more desperate to get rid of the horrible things glued to his hands. He ignored the Slut's comment and stopped to stare at them. "WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE!" he thought. The fake boobs finally listened to his prayers and let go of his hands._

_The next few seconds were pretty awkward. Jeremy kept on switching his terrified stare between his new band mate and the fake boobs while Go Mi Nam watched the blond. Jeremy then bolted out of the room, yelling __"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...". Go Mi Nam freaked and started crying before realizing that it was not a manly thing to do. Instead he screamed like he was a gorilla trying to pick up a horny female._

_He turned to Slut and said in the most confident way he could (which at that point sounded like a whining child): "I'm sorry for your boobs. Here's some money!" He didn't know how much fake boobs cost. Not too much, he figured, since these ones seem to be of pretty bad quality. Either way, he threw all he had at the Slut and ran out into the bar. It seemed every woman was trying to rub their breasts against him._

"_Aaaaaah! Oh my god! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" _

_After struggling to get away from two fan girls who were desperately clinging onto him, he felt a hand firmly gripping his shoulder. He feared another boob attack and tried to flee, but the hand held him in place._

"_Go Mi Nam. What are you doing?" asked Tae Kyung, obviously confused and annoyed at the young boy's actions._

"_HYUNG! SAVE ME!" yelled Mi Nam as he crushed his body against Tae Kyung's and started whimpering like a child._

"_Who said you had the right to call me hyung..." muttered the band leader. He noticed people staring at the strange scene and pushed Mi Nam away._

"_What's wrong with you? Calm Down! You're attracting too much attention," warned the now furious Tae Kyung._

_"It was horrible. Boobs were everywhere. I'm so happy about the fact that you're a boy," cried Go Mi Nam._

"_W-what? What are you saying?"_

"_You dont have BOOBS!" __yelled Go Mi Nam. _

_Tae Kyung, a bit bewildered, ignored the remark and decided that his friend was drunk. "That's it. You've had too much to drink. I'm bringing you home." He awkwardly took his band mate by the shoulders and brought him home. _

_"First I have to deal with pig-rabbit and NOW I have to take care of her brother! ARGHH," said Tae Kyung._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Mi Nam continued to freak out in his corner, reliving the scene over, and over, and over, and over... Nothing could erase the event from his mind. If only he had a special mind bleacher.<p>

That's when President Ahn called Shin Woo, who was now downstairs watching Mi Nyu sleep (like a creep), and, once again, simply said "Watch the news".


	4. Ananas or Awkward Things

**A.N Please tell us what couples you would like to see in future chapters, otherwise we will just do some (more) stupid things!**

**Thierri: This threat is serious! We are capable of anything! We are ze Thierry.i.s!**

**Rollande: Et Rollande!**

**Thierry: Ta y'eule!**

**Thierri: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Ananas or Awkward Things

" If you have been living under a rock, here's an update on what's going on with Korea's second best band, A.N. Jell!

Mi Nam's twin sister, whatever her name is, is dating Shin Woo again! Or so it seems after being seen spending the entire night together at the bar AND cuddling on their way home. Will that stir some trouble between the two bandmates?

After a mysterious breakup, Tae Kyung and Yoo He Yi were seen spending time together at the bar last night. Could they be getting back together? And what about Mi Nam? Wasn't he poorly trying to seduce Yoo He Yi? Is A.N. Jell splitting up?

Oh! We just received new information on the newest band mate, Mi Nam! He was seen leaving the main room of the bar while kissing a mysterious woman who seemed to be a famous slut from Québec, Canada. Could something else be going on? Did he lose interest in Yoo He Yi?

Stay tuned for more information coming soon!" said the television.

All the band mates were shocked by the woman's words, except Shin Woo who seemed very pleased about the rumours about him and Mi Nyu. He thought of saying: "I guess I'll just have to fake date her again!", but restrained himself and returned to his tea. The other band mates, who had just been called in by Shin Woo after he received the call from President Ahn, remained quiet. All you could hear was Mi Nyu's obnoxious snoring and President Ahn's excited high pitched voice over the phone.

"JACKPOT! Very good guys! Very, very good! Let's meet some time soon. We've made some couple progress! YES!"

With that, he hung up. The awkward silence continued. The one to break it was Go Mi Nam who began sobbing while chanting something about boobs, horror, and Québec. Tae Kyung turned to him with his usual annoyed glare. As he was about to say something (probably super mean cause he's a meanie), Jeremy started whining loudly.

"Why doesn't anyone ever talk about me? I'm important too! I'm adorable. Aren't I? Right Mi Nyu?"

Not hearing an answer, he looked down and realized she was still sleeping. She began stirring in her sleep and mumbled something. Jeremy got closer to hear. She mumbled again. He got closer.

"Yes, Jeremy..." she said softly. A huge smile appeared on Jeremy's face

"See! I told you!" he said to the television. Tae Kyung seemed even angrier. Shin Woo looked closely at Mi Nyu, raising an eyebrow. Mi Nam was still crying like a manly gorilla. As though to break the tension, the familiar tune started, announcing the end of the commercial break.

" _News Flash: _Enough with Korea's second most popular band. Let's get down to the real thing. Or rather up, to number one! F.T. Island's lead singer, Lee Hong Ki, has an identical twin brother! He is currently frantically looking for him. Apparently, he was living in England before moving in Korea. If you know any Lee Hong Ki look-alike, please contact us! We want to support him. Hong Ki, fighting!"

To these words, Mi Nyu woke up, looking confused. She had just heard the look-alike bit and stared at Jeremy, just like everybody.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" said Jeremy, oblivious, while playing with his apple.

"Nevermind." sighed Shin Woo before returning to his tea.

"What an idiot!" exclaimed Tae Kyung, exasperated.

No one had the energy or the will to explain the situation to Jeremy, especially at a time like this. The News report had drained all their energy it seems. Go Mi Nyu was the only one who wasn't freaking out since she was still snoring during the report.

"Well, you look just like him." she tried to explain, a little hungover still.

"What?" protested Jeremy, outraged by the declaration. "I look nothing like this... this person. Just look at his face! Look at his face! Look at his face I say!"

To please him, Mi Nyu looked at Lee Hong Ki's face on the F.T Island poster she had glued on the wall after her arrival.

"What is that doing there?" asked Tae Kyung. "I thought it was a poster of Jeremy with random people!"

"What? Look at his face! It isn't mine! And his hair is not the right way..." Jeremy continued ranting on and on and on about his lack of resemblance with Korea's favourite band's lead singer.

The rest of the band decided to imitate Shin Woo and ignore the oblivious blond dude. Suddenly, Mi Nyu got up and decided to go take a shower. She smelled really bad. She yawned and passed by her twin, giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek. Not noticing his reaction to her boobs slightly brushing against him, she went upstairs.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" yelled Mi Nam, unable to contain himself any longer. He jumped on the closest to him, Jeremy, who was still arguing with no one about how "Lee Hong Ki has a stupid name. Where the heck does he come from anyway? He looks like a...a sick monkey!" Mi Nam didn't even hear Jeremy as he climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, weeping and scratching (everything to be safe). Feeling nails digging into his skin, Jeremy finally noticed the young boy on top of him.

"YAH! MI NAM! What are you doing!" he yelled while trying to push Mi Nam away. Shin Woo noticed Jeremy's cheeks turning a deep shade of red. _Interesting, _he thought. Jeremy failed to push the hysteric Mi Nam off him, and decided to try something different.

"Mi Nam! Let's go outside and play with Jolie. Jolie makes everyone happy!" he yelled with enthusiasm. He dragged Mi Nam outside, leaving his two hyungs alone.

During the whole Mi Nam-Jeremy debacle, Shin Woo and Tae Kyung were eyeing each other warily. Any observer would have thought he was viewing a show down between two alpha males competing for the same mate. Except, they didn't have any immediate plans to mate with Mi Nyu.

His gaze never wavering, Shin Woo drank a sip of his tea. Tae Kyung was silently freaking out. What kind of person can drink tea while glaring at someone? To prove that he was also very alpha male-ish, the leader picked up his glass of water and tried to master the art of drinking while staring. Sadly, he realized too late that his glass was empty.

Shin Woo smirked and took another sip of tea, breaking the staring contest. Tae Kyung was blushing deeply but tried to keep his dignity by coughing a manly cough. Shin Woo was amused by the act...it was kind of cute.

As he finished his tea, he realized that he was almost late for his fitting with Coordi Wang and left a still fuming Tae Kyung behind.

He was thinking up a plan to make his little pig-rabbit jealous. He thought back to the news report that had claimed he had relationship with the bitch. Maybe he could use that to his advantage...

Only the sound of Jolie's barking could be heard as Tae Kyung's evil laugh was only in his head.


	5. Raisin or The Master Planning

"**Gratte moi, gratte moi avec vigueur-eu-eur." Les Trois Accords (Good luck with the translation, guys! or gals! or both?)**

**A.N Post-modernism! Yes! (For just one line though, promise.)**

**Thierri: So, we thought that it would be a really really really really short chapter (like, max five lines (but not seriously that bad)) and we prepared an totally Thierry.i-like excuse for that...**

**Thierry: However, THIS happened.  
><strong>

**Rollande: Enjoy! Yay I said it!**

**Thierry.i.s: You'll enjoy it more if we say it. Enjoy and review (please (Canadians and Canadiens always say please) )! **

Chapter 5 - Raisin or The Master Planning

" I thought... I thought she was a girl, but... then I took off her boobs!" cried Go Mi Nam.

"I understand." said Jeremy in a comforting and **understanding** (lol) tone while patting the poor boy on the shoulder.

The two boys were on the veranda with Jolie who was happily humping one of the garden flowers.

"She's really starting to get lonely. Maybe we should find her a companion," thought Jeremy out loud.

However, the thought of his innocent and pure Jolie being tainted by a big and menacing male dog was disturbing. He put his hands on his cheeks and tried to shake the image away.

"No! No this can't happen!" he screamed, horrified.

Meanwhile, Mi Nam continued his tale of sorrows. "I swear to never get near boobs again!"

"So that would make you...gay?" Jeremy seemed uncertain in his bold claim.

"NOO! NO HOMO! NO HOMO!" For some reason, Mi Nam started to panic.

"But if you don't like boobs it means that you don't like girls! And if you don't like girls it means that you are gay!"

Mi Nam had never thought about the possibility of him being gay. He always thought of himself as a manly gorilla, only attracted to girls. However, Jeremy's logic was brilliant and infallible. Or so thought Mi Nam.

"I guess you're right...but how do I know if I'm attracted to guys? What is there to like in a guy anyway?" wondered the confused boy.

He then took a good look at Jeremy who didn't notice because he was busy taking a good look at Mi Nam. _Damn_, thought Jeremy as his eyes wandered over Mi Nam's body. _How could I never notice..._

"A firm ass," declared the blond.

"A big dick," Mi Nam muttered while thinking of the sausage paradise that was the band's commune shower after rehearsal.

"Nicely defined abs."

"A little bit of chest hair."

"But not too much!"

"Ya, Mi Nyu's is nasty! Wait, I don't know why I said that..."

"Those weird writers are at it again!" (**A.N.** No more after that! We Promise! El Oh El)

"A sexy voice"

"Nice."

"Sense of humour!"

"Oh and he has to be in touch with his emotions!"

"And likes to eat ice cream!" screamed Jeremy at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>In the far back of the house, Tae Kyung, still plotting, suddenly froze and declared:<p>

"I like ice cream."

* * *

><p>Back to Jeremy and Mi Nam.<p>

They suddenly realized how close they were standing to each other and how they had their hands gripping the others' arms. They quickly let each other go and coughed in a way to regain their gorilla manliness.

* * *

><p>Mi Nyu was thinking (for once) in the shower. As the hot water hit her tensed back (a night sleeping on the couch made her a little bit sore) she reflected upon her relationship with Tae Kyung. <em>He has been so uptight recently<em>, she thought annoyed. _What kind of stick has been shoved down his ass?_ The visual thought of a stick being thrust into her beau's posterior made the previous nun blush. She didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed or aroused. Anyway, Mi Nyu couldn't deal with an angry Tae Kyung anymore. It was exhausting! _I'll give him some time to cool off... Maybe Shin Woo could help me! He always has the best advice!_ She smiled excitedly at the thought and resumed her shower, ready to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

><p>Manager Ma and President Ahn were in the latter's office. Alone.<p>

"So, as I was saying, it's the only way to bring A.N. Jell back to the top," said President Ahn. "And then, JACKPOT!"

_Wow_, thought Manager Ma. _He's so smart! I could never think up something like that! He's such a man... A really strong and powerful man..._

"So, Manager Ma, what do you think of the..." started the President, his voice dropping suddenly to an excited whisper. "...the Master Plan?"

_So hot!_ he thought, his pants growing a bit tight. Realizing this, Manager Ma panicked a little and ran out if the office, trying to hide his growing erection.

"Manager Ma?" called a confused President.

"Hum, I have to go to the dorm! To check...something!" The Manager continued his run to the dorm while trying to imagine his grandmother in underwear to tone down his obvious excitement.

What he saw when he arrived was very surprising. In fact, he thought for a second that the lack of air had somehow affected his brain.

Mi Nam was freaking out at something that Jeremy held carefully in his hand. The Manager didn't have to focus too much to realize that the object that was causing such a strong reaction was a fake boob.

"Come on Mi Nam! I bought these for you!" exclaimed the usually very happy blond.

"NOOOOO! Get them away from me!" yelled Mi Nam. "**Fuck Jeremy! I trusted you! How could you do this?**" he cried in perfect English.

_Aigoo! President Ahn's plan really is working, _thought the Manager. _But I don't think it's right for Jeremy to force Mi Nam to do such things! I'll intervene! _

"JEREMY!" he shouted. "Leave Mi Nam alone! You shouldn't force your sexual fantasies on him like that. As his manager, it is my duty to ensure both of you are pleased."

"EHH?" said both Mi Nam and Jeremy, confused.

"Sexual fantasies? Jeremy has sexual fantasies about me and...and..." Mi Nam looked at Jeremy with wide eyes and started yelling.

"Mi Nam! Mi Nam! Stop! I don't have fantasies about you! Just Mi Ny...other people."

"Jeremy! How dare you fantasize about someone other than your lover? That's cheating!" accused Manager Ma.

"Lover? What lover?" asked Jeremy. "You mean Thierry? No, we're just friends. We just like to go out _pour un café_. Oh! I speak French now!"

"No!" replied the Manager. "How dare you deny your relationship with Mi Nam!"

"EH?" said the two band mates (again).

"We are just band mates!" responded Jeremy. "And I don't even like him! He stole my slut! But I guess it's okay since she was...well..."

"What?" enquired Manager Ma.

So they explained everything to the man.

"I'll help!" He declared while jumping excitedly while clapping his hands in delight.

"Before we do that, could you help me unstick the boobs from my hand?" Jeremy said.

"Not again! AHHHHH!"


	6. Framboise or Blind Karaoke partie 1

"**Combien ça coûte une érection?" The Honourable Stephen Harper, Prime Minister (sadly) of Canada**

_ (See profile for video proof)_**  
><strong>

**A.N Sorry for turning all Inception on you and for the slight reference to Hana Kimi, a great show by the way. This chapter turned out to be a bit too long so we cut it in two parts. Do we really have to precise which part this is? Part 1 (stupid).**

**Thierry: Enjoy!**

**Thierri: Oui-oui, enjoy! Oh, Rollande is not here today...not that anybody cares.**

**Rollande: I am here!**

**Thierri: No you are not so shut up.**

**Thierry: Enjoy (again) and review (s'il-vous-plaît)!**

Chapitre 6 - Framboise or Blind Karaoke

In a little café on the side of a small dark alley inhabited by a lady who named herself Sugar, Manager Ma, Coordi Wang, Go Mi Nam and Jeremy were sitting at a round table. Go Mi Nam was terrified of Sugar's d-cups.

"They're fake," he not-so-subtly muttered to Jeremy before crying. Just like his sister always does. It's a family thing to cry all the time. Jeremy finds it endearing.

"Jeremy," started Coordi Wang while turning towards the blond, "how did you find this place?"

"Oh, Thierry brings me here all the time! We have much pleasure. He calls it the 'Ouh la la' place."

An awkward silence settled between them. They all stared at Jeremy, wide-eyed. Even Mi Nam had stopped crying, filled with concern. Coordi Wang chose her next words carefully.

"Have you ever been touched in...weird places?" Her mind was screaming 'RAPE'!

"No. Well..."

Every one leaned over the table, anxiously waiting the rest of the response.

"He keeps touching my nose all the time. It feels kind of nice but it's really bizarre."

Mi Nam, curious, slowly approached the said weird place with his slender finger. Upon contact, Jeremy shivered.

Coordi Wang and Manager Ma weren't sure how to react but Mi Nam seemed to enjoy it as much as Jeremy. _They are perfect for each other_, thought the Manager. _Instead of helping Mi Nam get over his phobia, I'll bring them together! _

It was a plan within a plan within a master plan. It's plan-ception! A random blue toupee was wildly spinning on the table beside them.

"Moving on," said Coordi Wang weirded-out by the sight of Mi Nam poking Jeremy's nose, resulting in two blushing and horny young men. "We need to figure out your outfits for the blind dates."

"What blind dates?" stupidly asked Manager Ma (Well, he was being mentally challenged at the moment...).

"...the ones you scheduled for tonight," she slowly said to him so he would understand.

"Oh yes! So, I thought that since fake boobs are the source of Mi Nam's trauma, well, real boobs are the solution!"

At the word "boobs", Mi Nam stopped all movement and stared at the source of the noise. Jeremy was sad that the nose-poking had stopped.

"So, I'll set you on blind dates with real boobs! Well, girls that have real boobs! So rare these days..." continued the manager, oblivious. His last words were said in regret.

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung was presently eating a nice lunch with a less-than-nice person. He was too busy blocking off the noise she was making to remember her name...not that he cared enough about her in the first place. Why did he invite her to the restaurant again? Oh yeah, to make Mi Nyu jealous. But the noise was getting really annoying. Maybe he could disarm her with his second best boy band in Korea charm.<p>

"I've been having dreams about you."

More noise.

_Oh, she didn't hear me. Maybe I should say it out loud_, he thought.

"I've been having...sexy dreams about you."

The noise was brought to a stop.

"What did you say?" said Yoo He Yi.

So that's her name, the man remembered.

"Yes. You started to remove your clothes and I was aroused. Now shut up and bend over, bitch."

"What?" The girl seemed confused. Had she heard him right?

"You know what? Nevermind. You annoy me. Bye."

Tae Kyung left, leaving the girl behind. He felt no regret.

"Wait!" Yoo He Yi screamed while running after him, leaving the unpaid food on the table. She barely heard the protesting "Hey!" from the waiter as she focused all her attention on the man that had rejected her so many times before. She couldn't bare to be left alone another time.

It was then that she bumped into Tae Kyung, who had stopped running since he had bumped into Mi Nyu who was walking down the streets innocently. Seeing his sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend, Tae Kyung started to panic and grabbed Yoo He Yi's face with his hands before smacking his lips against hers. He hungrily teased her with his tongue and moaned a little in her mouth. Yoo He Yi didn't know what to do, so she responded with annoying moans of her own.

Go Mi Nyu was paralyzed with shock and betrayal. Tears slid down her face silently. Unable to see more, she ran away. She didn't want to see anybody right now, not even Shin Woo who was standing behind her.

Seconds later, an angry manager appeared and started yelling at Yoo He Yi, asking for money.

"We offered you a service, now pay up!"

* * *

><p>Mi Nyu was running wildly. No joke. Her arms were gesticulating and she was yelling:<p>

"The son of a bitch! I can't believe he fucking did that to me! Like, what the fuck? God, I hope they'll have tons of bastard kids together and go burn in hell while I rip off their kids heads! À la guillotine! Just like the French said!"

Then, she bumped for the second time that day into one of the band mates. This time, it was her twin brother holding hands with Jeremy. Her eyes were dark and savage. When Mi Nam plunged his eyes into hers, he only saw insanity and a lust for blood. He froze. Jeremy, oblivious, smiled at her and waved.

At the same time, Go Mi Nam was remembering the only other time that he saw his sister like this.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_An evil Mi Nyu is laughing...evilly._

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>The night of the "event", as it was called, Mi Nam learned that his sister had mental problems. No, really. She bottles up all her emotions and then a small thing can trigger it and transform her into an evil genius (because she bottles up her intelligence too).<p>

"Jeremy don't wave your hand! You'll provoke her!"

"Eh?" the intelligent blond replied.

Jeremy started to talk to Mi Nyu but was frozen in place when Mi Nam poked his nose. It was the only to stop the idiot from making a deadly mistake. The blond shivered in delight. It was then that...the creature...realized that something was not quite right.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" it said in a deep voice.

Not at all disturbed by the new and improved Mi Nyu, Jeremy explained.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_The two boys are in a café. This time the place is clean and not Thierry recommended, to the disappointment of Jeremy and relief of every body else (Mi Nam). Go Mi Nam was dressed nicely, he had even washed his hair for the day; it was quite the event. He was ready to cure himself of his breast-phobia and meet some blind girls. It was a blind date after all, had repeated the Manager. But he chickened out at the last minute and Jeremy was given the task to watch over the wimp. So the two young men were ready to meet the first girl._

_"Hi!" said a shy voice behind them. "Are you Mi Nam? I thought there was only one of you."_

_"You're not blind?" stupidly asked Go Mi Nam while taking notice of her very normal and real breasts._

_"What?" she replied._

_"What?"_

_"Quoi?" This last reply had come from Jeremy, who was very happy to show off his vast knowledge of French._

_The nervous girl then raised her arm, trying to fix her flawless long blond hair. The pair of horny boys were not as horny when they saw the long blond curls coming from the girl's arm pits. 'Are they supposed to have hair there?' wondered the pair._

_They quickly dismissed her. An hour later, they were ready for the second date. By that time, Jeremy had time to explain to Mi Nam that the dates weren't blind. The next date was a normal looking girl. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and an average height. The only abnormal thing about her was her huge boobs. Mi Nam had the feeling that they would soon pop in his face. However, the size was not the only thing abnormal about the date's breasts. They were uneven and bumpy._

_"Inflatable bra!" accused Mi Nam, scared shitless._

_Humiliated, the girl ran away sobbing. However, the sound of her crying was covered by Mi Nam's panicked sobs. Jeremy was all too happy to pet his friend's hair to calm him._

_The next date arrived by surprise. Neither one of the boys saw her coming. She calmly saluted them, her eyes focusing on Mi Nam. She slowly bent over the table to stick her face in his. It was then that the focus of her attention finally saw her and freaked._

_"Ah! You are that she-male! The slut from Québec!" screamed the traumatized boy._

_"What are you talking about?" The girl seemed confused. "Oh! Did you meet my twin brother? He's really nice and friendly."_

_The two boys looked at each other, speaking with their minds. They agreed that the blind dating was a really bad idea and planned their next action._

_"Nevermind! We're gay!" they both exclaimed while jumping in each others' arms. Jeremy passionately kissed his fake boyfriend...on the cheek._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>"So, no homo!" concluded the twin brother.<p>

The trio was then attacked by flashes of light and clicking noises. The paparazzi was there! Reporter Kim was yelling something about Jeremy and Mi Nam; something about knowing all along. They ran away; the boys still holding hands and Mi Nyu shouting random things about 'MASAO'.

**End of part 1**


	7. Framboise or Blind Karaoke partie 2

"**China is a big country, inhabited by many Chinese." **

** -Charles de Gaulle, 18****th**** President of France.**

**A.N LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. We are sorry if anybody here likes Lorie or if you were curious to check her out. **

**Thierry: Lorie est une pute.**

**Thierri: But a good one.**

**Rollande: I like Lorie... *****pouts***

**Thierry: No one cares about you.**

**Rollande: But...**

**Thierri: Non.**

**Thierry: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dancing Queen from ABBA, Hot N Cold from Katy Perry, Seule from Lorie, or the French language ****(although we are working on it)****. Oh, and we don't own You're Beautiful...**

Chapter 6 – Framboise or Blind Karaoke_: part 2_

_In the previous episode:_ "He keeps touching my nose all the time." ... _"Quoi?" ... _"Masao!"

_In this episode:_

They entered an inconspicuous karaoke bar that had arrows all around it saying "Hide here!". It was an excellent hiding spot. As they entered, they could hear the song _Dancing Queen_ playing. It seemed to have a rather calming effect on Mi Nyu, who immediately stopped yelling 'Masao!'.

"_Parfait!_" exclaimed Jeremy. "See! I speak _français_! It makes this place so much better!"

The twins looked at the bubbly blond in confusion as he looked around grinning brightly. Not hearing the awaited explanation to his declaration, Mi Nyu asked him what he meant. He didn't seem to understand the question.

"What do _you_ mean?" he asked pointing a finger at her face.

"Well..." began Mi Nyu, "you said that you spoke French and that it made this place better. We...well...it doesn't really make sense."

"How does it not make sense? It makes perfect sense!" replied the blond, insulted. "_Français _makes everything _meilleur!_"

Mi Nam and Mi Nyu were still confused but didn't try asking him to explain himself again. They looked at each other and exchanged a few words while Jeremy was busy staring in awe at a bowl of candy on a table next to him. Mi Nam approached him while Mi Nyu walked away. He was about to say something when Jeremy decided to attack the bowl. Not willing to deal with a crying child, he let him be, even though he was getting dirty stares from the employees. He took out his phone and went directly on Google Translator. _It might help me figure out what the hell 'parfait' and 'meilleur' mean,_ he thought.

"Weren't you raised in England? Why would you like French so much?" asked Mi Nam, after he figured out what the blond had said. It wasn't anything too spectacular. He was slightly disappointed.

"I always thought the French people were really mean and not even nice, but Thierry taught me that they are really friendly! And like to touch noses!" he answered, his mouth full of sweets.

"But I like to touch your nose..." muttered Mi Nam. He looked down and seemed a bit saddened by what Jeremy had said, but the other didn't notice.

"Touch your nose?" asked Mi Nyu, who had just used her brother's money to pay for their karaoke session. She approached Jeremy to test it out, but he suddenly stood up and pushed her against a wall. Not realizing what he had done, he started jumping up and down while clapping his hands in excitement.

"I WANT TO SING SOME LORIEEEEE!" he yelled and ran towards the owner to ask if they had songs from his favourite singer.

Mi Nam helped her sister get back up, then followed Jeremy to stop him. He didn't know who this _Lorie_ person was, but it sounded dangerous. Before he could reach him, the blond was running back crying.

"They don't have ANY of her songs!" he sobbed. "They even laughed at me..."

"Who is Lorie?" asked Mi Nyu. She winced as Jeremy grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and brought his face _very_ close to hers. His grip felt very painful after being pushed so violently against a wall.

"She's the greatest French singer _ever_!" he exclaimed. His grip loosened as he backed away slightly with a lovely little pout. "Thierry doesn't like her though... He calls her a _pute_. Then, he laughs and says 'Hon hon, but she iz a goode one'."

"Do they have Britney Spears?" asked Mi Nam, hopeful, as they walked towards their reserved room.

* * *

><p>"You really are annoying." said Tae Kyung.<p>

Yoo He Yi was confused to say the least. She was vividly reminded of Katy Perry's song _Hot N Cold_, but she didn't know why. She couldn't concentrate when the manager of the Café was dragging her by the leg away from her love.

"Tae Kyung Oppa, save me!" she cried. She begged him with her eyes. He didn't move and just kept staring back at her. "TAE KYUNG!" she yelled in frustration. The Café manager was now laughing like a maniac. A smirk appeared on Tae Kyung's face.

"You shouldn't have stolen food." the man replied, sounding indifferent.

Shin Woo, still in place after Mi Nyu's sudden departure only moments ago, rolled his eyes at his band mate's immaturity and stopped the manager in his tracks with a glare. Yeah, he's that badass. Solemnly, he lent a hand to the "poor girl" on the ground. The manager had dropped her when Shin Woo had started glaring at him. He helped her up and rapidly got out of the death grip she had on his hand. He was a gentleman, but it _was _Yoo He Yi. He didn't feel the need to be excessively nice with her, so he dismissed her and took a step towards the terrified manager. The musician then smiled softly and gave the man some money. It wasn't enough, but the manager was too scared and ran away, gesticulating (**A.N.** We love that word in English).

Now that _that _was settled, Shin Woo was ready to set his wrath upon his stupid band mate. He walked to Tae Kyung, who was still smirking. He stood two feet in front of him, crossed his arms, and frowned. Seeing that smirk up close only made him angrier.

"Jerk. How could you do this to Mi Nyu? Why do you always do these things?" snapped the tea-less man (he didn't have a cup of tea to calm him down).

"Don't make this about me!" the leader screeched all red in the face. Shin Woo's accusing tone always made him lose control on his temper. Amongst many other things...

"It _is_ about you, idiot! _You're_ the reason Mi Nyu is so upset! _You're_ always the reason why she comes crying to _me_. Can't you see what you're doing to her?" At that point, Shin Woo's eyes were stinging from the accumulated tears and he hoped the other wouldn't notice. "Such an innocent soul soiled by your sins! 'Thou shall not cheat'! Haven't you heard of that one? It's in that Bible Mi Nyu talks so much about!"

Tae Kyung didn't know what to answer to that. He had never seen Shin Woo so upset. His eyes were shining with tears and his face had gotten completely red. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well...she started it!" exclaimed Tae Kyung. It was much louder than he expected it to be. _'She started it?',_ he thought. _He's going to think I'm a complete idiot!_ Tae Kyung's face became even redder and he stomped his foot on the ground, frustrated by his own stupidity.

"What?" Shin Woo was now angry and confused. _How could she possibly have started this?_ he asked himself. He didn't comment on it any further, however, after seeing Tae Kyung's reaction after saying it. He seemed so upset. _Could there really be something else going on?_ He wondered. His features softened as Tae Kyung seemed even more upset. He was about to say something to try and calm his band leader down, but was interrupted.

"You stole her away from me!" Tae Kyung yelled, desperately trying to change the subject. He really didn't want Shin Woo to think of him as an idiot and getting him back into an argument seemed like the best way to go. Tae Kyung wiped his eyes rapidly. He WASN'T crying at this point. To his surprise, Shin Woo didn't even try to defend himself by explaining why he was out with her today.

"I deserve her more than you," Shin Woo muttered to himself.

Tae Kyung heard him and saw red. _He didn't dare...that bastard._

"I'll prove you wrong," he said, then left.

Shin Woo went to buy a cup of tea...he really needed to calm down. The only person left was a fuming Yoo He Yi. She felt so...so..._used_.

"How could they do this? I'm Korea's Fairy and they're only Korea's _second_ favourite band!" She cried for a while and finally called her manager when it started to get dark.

* * *

><p><em>At the karaoke bar...<em>

"_Moi j'préfère rester toute seule! Sous leurs airs innocents..._" sang Jeremy. He had brought his own CD of Lorie in case situations like these occurred. One must always be ready! He knew the song by heart and was able to sing it passionately while listening to the conversation between Mi Nam and Mi Nyu.

"...and then, he kissed her fully on the mouth! Right in front of me! I don't get it. Why is he so mean? Doesn't he love me? I try so much to please him..." whined Mi Nyu.

"What?" interrupted Mi Nam, who didn't like the idea of his sister _pleasing_ anyone.

"I try not to bother him, to conform to the person he wants me to be, to not anger him...it's hard but...I love him. Why is he so _pissy_?"

Jeremy had had enough. He couldn't bare the thought of _his_ Mi Nyu being played like this by a jerk like Tae Kyung. Even though Jeremy loved his Hyung, he knew he could be really mean. Mi Nyu didn't deserve this.

"I know what you can do!" he exclaimed, stopping his singing completely, to the relief of the audience (Mi Nam was right when he thought Lorie might be dangerous).

Jeremy put both his arms around the twins and exposed his own little master plan.


	8. Fraise or WTF?

"Well dear friend, you missed out on a beautiful melody song from your very own lips which the words come from my fabulous book."

-Rollande

**A.N FAIL Rollande! But it is kind of funny... BTW, sorry for the over-use of "like a manly gorilla". We just think it's the most hilarious comparison ever...even if the visual is not always pretty. Also, if you don't like too explicit sexual stuff well...you didn't pick the right story because we are perverts. So...watch out!**

Chapter 7 - Fraise or WTF?

Tae Kyung was tortured by hot and sexy dreams of two of his comrades.

* * *

><p><em>Shin Woo was laying on the bed, eyes rolling over in pleasure. His legs were wide open, exposing his large penis. His hair was dripping with sweat...or was it chocolate? His ankles and wrists were tied to the bed with handcuffs. Mi Nyu was straddling his waist and caressing his chest with her hands. Her finger was pressed against her nose in a pig-like fashion (she must have felt emotional for some reason). Her mouth was all brown from the stuff that Tae Kyung knew was chocolate...or at least he hoped it was chocolate. <em>

"_You are such a bad boy, aren't you?" she murmured into his ear._

"_Yes. Yes. Such a bad boy. Punish me! I deserve it," the boy chanted._

"_Do you want me to ass-rape you?" the ex-nun said while caressing her own chest hair with a grin._

"_Oh yeah! In the ass! That's how I like it! I want to feel like you are splitting me in half!" he moaned at the mere thought._

_From thin air (hey, it _was _a dream), Mi Nyu picked up a vibrator. Seeing the device, Shin Woo raised his hips, giving free access to his ass. Smiling devilishly, Mi Nyu inserted the device in her lover's bottom and realized she didn't know where she put the remote._

_She kissed him to distract the desperate boy and grabbed his penis roughly. Once again, the stoic bastard moaned in pleasure. She then remembered that she had put the remote in her chest hair where it was attached safely. _

_Things could start getting hot now. She pressed the "Maximal pleasure otherwise you would explode" button and observed her writhing and groaning lover. _

"_I don't want to cum without you!" he screamed, restraining himself._

"_Okay!" she agreed._

_She pressed herself onto his manhood and gasped at the hard presence in her (even if she was used to it by now). She pressed her thighs together and moved up and down._

* * *

><p>That's when Tae Kyung woke-up. He was definitely scared of chest hair now. But maybe he wasn't so scared of chest hair, he thought when he felt his erection begging for release.<p>

_I'm so jealous, _he thought. _It was so big..._

_That's what she said, _a voice answered in his mind.

Freaked out, Tae Kyung jumped out of the bed, pushing Shin Woo on the ground. He hadn't realized the tea-man was there all the time! How embarrassing! He had to hide his hard penis from him! He just had to! That's when the band leader made the mistake of looking down on the fallen boy. The sight of a breathless Shin Woo with messed up hair and opened legs was too much for Tae Kyung who was vividly reminded of his dream. Maybe he imagined it, but he felt himself getting harder by the second.

"Did you have a bad dream?" inquired Shin Woo, rubbing his shoulder. Tae Kyung was stronger than he thought he was.

Seeming in a trance, Tae Kyung took a step towards his band mate, who had gotten up by now, and softly caressed his chest with his finger.

"So soft..." awkwardly said the hypnotized man (if anyone were to ask him later, he really was hypnotized).

"What are you doing?" calmly asked tea-man while gently pushing the traitorous finger away.

Tae Kyung quickly snapped out of his trance-like state, mortified. What was he doing? This whole Mi Nyu thing was messing with his mind! He had to fix it soon, otherwise...he'll become gay? Quick, he needed to find an excuse for his weird behaviour!

"Hum...you look like a girl in the dark." _Ha, take that you bastard_.

Shin Woo was more confused than anything else. _What's up with him?_ thought Shin Woo, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"You sleep with the lights on..." he finally replied.

_Oh yeah, forgot about that_, thought the stupid musician. He coughed like a manly gorilla.

"What are you doing in my room," he asked in a cold voice, desperately attempting to change the subject.

Shin Woo noticed his attempt but decided to let it go. With what happened between them yesterday, he didn't want to press on what seemed to be problems in his band mate's private life. _He's been acting so weird. I'll try not to be too pushy. He's probably still angry at me...,_ he thought.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday..." started Shin Woo. That's when his eyes shifted to a lower point of Tae Kyung's anatomy. "...but I can see that you are really busy, so..." he rushed awkwardly.

Both men were blushing deeply. After a pregnant pause, Shin Woo realized he hadn't left yet and exited the room. He then bumped into President Ahn who was just on the other side of the door.

"Oh...um...Ah! Shin Woo! How are you doing on this fine morning?" asked the President awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another room, the two other band mates were waking-up (yes, still at the same time)...shirtless. Both boys widened their eyes when they took note of the fact and rushed to explain themselves and protect their virtue.<p>

"I didn't do it!"

Jeremy then pretended to sneeze and slipped under the covers checking his level of nakedness. Happily, he had his pants (and French boxers) on. Mi Nam was also verifying his level of nakedness in a smooth and subtle way; he stretched his legs and rubbed them against Jeremy's pants.

"Not naked!" they both exclaimed. Both then thought that the synchronized thing would have to stop soon.

"My lips taste like strawberry cheesecake," said the blond in order to brake the circle of synchronicity.

"It's the flavour of my lipstick," Go Mi Nam said matter of factly.

Jeremy tilted his head and cutely widen his eyes to show his confusion.

"What?" asked the lipsticked man in a defensive tone. "How did you think I was so _luscious_?"

Jeremy chose wisely not to answer. Instead he kept on appreciating the taste of the lipstick on his lips, making a show of rolling his sexy tongue all over his mouth. Go Mi Nam was distracted a bit by the sight but quickly realized something was wrong.

"What is my lipstick doing on your lips?" he asked loudly while pointing at Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy almost felt like crying at the accusing tone. He didn't do anything other than wake-up half naked in a bed with another half naked man. Give him a break!

"I didn't touch your lipstick. I don't even like lipstick! It's so sticky! I like it when things are smooth!" he whined.

"My lipstick _is_ smooth! It's _Shin Woo's_ that isn't!" said Mi Nam defensively. _How can anyone call my lipstick sticky? That blond idiot doesn't know anything!_ he thought while glaring at Jeremy.

"Shin Woo wears lipstick?" inquired the blond, surprised. _If even Shin Woo hyung wears lipstick, maybe I should wear some too!_ he thought, still licking his lips. _It's actually not that bad..._

"Nevermind. What are you doing in my bed? And you still didn't answer me, why are you wearing my lipstick?" Mi Nam really tried to sound angry but... Jeremy was just too oblivious!

"I don't know! I don't remember what happened! And my head is killing me! Am I dying?" the blond was now freaking out. "I don't want to die! I'm too young and clueless, or so said my mom! I want my mommy!" He started sobbing in panic. Mi Nam rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Shut up you idiot! You are not dying! You are just hungover. We drank too much alcohol last night, I think... don't remember much."

That is when Mi Nam caught sight of Jeremy's six pack.

"Mine is bigger," he said, eyeing the other boy's body.

He hadn't realized he had said it out loud. But Jeremy did...and his eyes widened considerably. He stopped thinking about the kind of lipstick he wanted to try and focused on protecting himself from that perverted creep.

"What? How can you see? Stop looking at me like that!" The blond rushed to cover his private parts.

"Not that! Although..." Mi Nam let his eyes drop to Jeremy's 'protected' area and smiled when the blond's cheeks reddened quite a bit. "All I was saying was that my abs are bigger than yours!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are three!"

Two heads turned towards the source of the noise. It was Mi Nyu in her pink pyjamas. She was holding a tray on which stood two cereal bowls, two glasses of milk and two painkillers. There was also lime on the side.

"You don't have abs Mi Nyu; you are a girl!" Mi Nam said spitefully. How dare she bother them?

"I was just kidding but I could still beat you up...not that I want to...most of the time. Anyways, I brought you breakfast. I figured that after last night you would need some healthy food and painkillers," explained the nice and innocent girl.

"W...what happened last night?" her brother asked fearfully. Jeremy was still clueless and smiling and waving happily.

"Hi Mi Nyu!"

"Hi Jeremy!" Mi Nyu then looked at Mi Nam and answered him with a mischievous grin. "You were drunk."

"And...?"

"You and Jeremy went to bed."

"And...?"

"You both took your shirts off."

"And...?"

Mi Nyu made kissing gestures in the air.

"No way!" screamed Mi Nam.

"Not true! I didn't see it!" protested Jeremy. By that time he had stopped waving and smiling and was hiding his face with his hands instead.

"Oh, I'm having a flashback!" declared Mi Nam.

"Not again!" cried Jeremy.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jeremy and Mi Nam were in the karaoke bar fighting over which singer is better: Britney Spears or Lorie. But they were doing it while singing. It was a sing-off. _

_Suddenly the song changed to a love song from a Disney movie called __The Little Mermaid_. _Mi Nam recognized the song as being 'Kiss the girl'._

_The word kiss stuck in both boys' minds. They suddenly found a better thing to argue over than pop singers._

"_I bet I'm the better kisser," challenged Mi Nam, taking a step towards Jeremy._

"_Nuh-hun. I am."_

"_No...I definitely am."_

"_Let's test it!" decided Jeremy. "The winner...um...wins!"_

"_Fine!" shouted Mi Nam, pushing Jeremy against a wall. It was then that their two tongues battled for dominance._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"So...who ended up being the better kisser?" innocently asked Mi Nyu while licking her lips.<p>

The two boys eyed the other warily while flexing their biceps and putting on the manliest face they could manage. It was on for another fight to the death...well, not death because they had a show soon. They didn't want to disappoint their fans.

They needed to find a peaceful way to settle this once and for all.

"Mi Nyu is neutral! Like Switzerland!" declared Jeremy who rushed out of the bed to smack her lips with his.

It was a very passionate kiss but very chaste. No tongues were involved. In a second, Jeremy became very shy and red. He stopped the kiss and took a few steps backwards, admiring his work. Mi Nyu was too shocked and paralysed to react properly. She stood there, frozen; a hand brought to her swollen lips (he did smack her pretty hard, but chastely).

Mi Nam, furious that he didn't think of the idea first, pushed Jeremy aside.

"Now it's my turn!"

He grabbed his sister by the shoulders, looked at her with a dark look in his eyes and realized:

"Oh shit. You're my sister."

"That means I win by default!" exclaimed the blond sexy musician.

He jumped around in excitement. The cheerful blond never saw the crazy look Mi Nam had on his face before he attacked.

* * *

><p>In the hallway, President Ahn is NOT spying on Shin Woo and Tae Kyung having their sexual tension moment. He happened to walk by at a particularly juicy moment and stayed to watch the rest of the show. <em>It's their fault for not knowing how to close doors by now, <em>he thought. _It's lucky for me though. This is getting interesting...I'll bring them together! All according to my master plan, muhahaha!_

The president was about to resume his non-spying when Shin Woo bumped into him. Shin Woo quickly backed away in surprise. He still had a deep shade of red on his cheeks.

"Oh...um...Ah! Shin Woo! How are you doing on this fine morning?" asked the President, feeling like he just got caught doing something very wrong.

"Well...I..."

Shin Woo was interrupted by the deadly screams from the next room. The President rushed and was about to turn the knob of the screaming room, when he saw Tae Kyung rushing behind him. He couldn't help but notice that Tae Kyung's little buddy was calmed down. He smiled cunningly.

"What are you looking at?" asked the leader, warily.

"Your future," honestly replied the older man, still smiling.

The leader wisely decided to let it go. Screams were still coming from the mysterious screaming room. What was going on? Was somebody being murdered? Would they have to randomly solve a crime? Or would they be next? Somebody whimpered. President Ahn finally opened the door, thinking that the suspense had been build up enough.

Go Mi Nam and Jeremy were both fighting on the bed...still shirtless. When the President, followed by the mean leader and the stoic bastard, took a few steps inside, they took notice of the screaming Mi Nyu. She was screaming in excitement from the whole event.

"The fangirls are going to adore this! They'll have reasons to write more fanfiction!" Declared the President.

He took Mi Nyu's hands and they started jumping around, screaming in excitement.

"This is the hottest thing I have ever seen!" screamed the ex-nun.

"Eww. I'm your brother." Mi Nam stopped fighting Jeremy, disgusted by his sister's words and got punched in the face.

"Calm down, Mi Nam. I'm picturing another guy instead of you! Two guys together...it's just so hot!" answered her sister dreamily.

"Not there! I need to stay pretty for the girls!" he complained at the blond, not hearing his sister's response..

"No one thinks you're pretty!" replied Jeremy. "You're just an unattractive guy who is ugly, not even good-looking, and wears sticky lipstick!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" yelled Mi Nam, pushing Jeremy off the bed. "Shin Woo is the one with the sticky lipstick! Mine is smooth! SMOOTH!"

Tae Kyung blocked off the rest of the conversation as he thought deeply about his next plan of action. _Sticky lipstick, eh? Maybe Shin Woo deserves some of my attention...I know! Since Mi Nyu likes boy on boy action (for some creepy reason), I'll seduce Shin Woo's lipstick...hum, I mean Shin Woo! And then she'll fall for me all over again! Muhahaha! Wait...why did I just laugh evilly? I guess President Ahn is rubbing off on me...the creep._

And thus started Tae Kyung's master plan.


	9. Navet or Taeland

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. He were busy doing more important things like reading Hetalia fanfiction. Oh, and I guess there was also our graduation and prom and that shit. Hope you will enjoy this short comeback chapter. Worry not, we didn't abandon you. Honhonhon (it was an evil honhonhon BTW).  
><strong>

**Also, we are very excited about our first reviewer, "a person", and wanted to give him or her a chocolate medal to better demonstrate our appreciation: **h t t p : / / www . chocolatebydesigninc . com / productimage . aspx?w=325 &h=250 &id=479 (don't forget to take out the spaces, honhonhon)** So here you go, "a person". Hope you appreciate your chocolate medal!  
><strong>

Chapter 8 - Navet or Tae-land

Tae Kyung was thinking hard. Not erected penis hard, just hard in general. He was thinking aboot (go Canada) a way to seduce Shin Woo so he could seduce Mi Nyu. Not complicated at all. He already had a few ideas in mind...

* * *

><p><em>Scenario 1 <em>

_In a high school hallway, Tae Kyung is walking quietly, holding a couple of books. Then Shin Woo appears out of a locker (because he's the school's loser being a stoic tea-drinking bastard that no one likes) and scares him (except he's not really scared, it's only bad acting). He drops his books in "surprise" and starts crying. Shin Woo then thinks he looks vulnerable in his school girl outfit and feels horrible for scaring him. _

"_Can you pick up my books please?" asks Tae Kyung while batting his eyelashes, still crying profusely._

* * *

><p>"Ah! This won't work! I can't cry!" Groaned the man in frustration. "Fortunately, I have an other idea!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scenario 2<em>

_In the same hallway as the last scenario, Tae Kyung is unable to reach the other side of the corridor. Why? There is a HUGE puddle of water in the middle of the hallway. _

"_What am I going to do? I'm going to be late for class! And I just dropped my book."_

_He starts jumping in panic and his arms are gesticulating. He involuntarily hits someone in the face, only to realize in horror that it's the beautiful face of his crush who was about to cover the puddle with his jacket after getting out of his locker. Tae Kyung starts crying._

* * *

><p>Wait. It was still not going to work! If he hit Shin Woo in the face, the sticky man would become ugly! He couldn't live with an ugly man while he was crying. Time for a different approach.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scenario 3 (threetrois/drei/tres/san)_

_Once again in the hallway (Tae Kyung was very creative as you can see), the poor hopeless romantic is facing a new challenge. Getting a stupid sword out of a stupid rock in the middle of the stupid hallway. He is getting a bit angry at the rock. _

_Then, a ray of light illuminates a random locker from which Shin Woo exits on the back of a white stallion. He then runs across the hall (still on the horse's back) and grabs the sword._

"_My hero!" screams Tae Kyung before crying._

* * *

><p><em>It wouldn't work<em>, decided the man. _Because in that scenario, Shin Woo is the one seducing me and I'm still crying! Talk about pent-up emotions... _

[Insert commercial song] What do you do when you don't know the answer? You google it! [End of commercial song]

So the leader ran to his computer that was two feet away and tripped. When he finally reached the computer (after seconds of agony) he quickly typed in the words "How to seduce a guy". Conveniently, the first result was "How to seduce your band mate who wears sticky lipstick (in 12(douze) steps)". He clicked on it and read.

How to seduce your band mate who wears sticky lipstick (in 12 (douze) steps)

1. Be ambiguous all the time while touching him.

2. Play with his hair (head hair).

_Which head? _wondered Tae Kyung. _Oh there's a note! "Don't worry, he shaves. There won't be any confusion! ;)" Oh good. That saved me from an embarrassing situation. _

Tae Kyung wondered for a bit about what could have happened but decided he shouldn't get distracted. If he wanted Mi Nyu all over him, he needed Shin Woo on him as soon as possible. _This list seems decent, I guess,_ he thought. _I should take notes. _He reached for a paper and a pencil, perfectly placed for easy access in his highly organized room. You never know when you suddenly have to take notes about how to seduce your band mate. It's always better to be prepared.

After writing down step 1 and 2 (without forgetting the note, just in case he would get confused again) he looked back at the computer screen for step 3.

3. He likes sticky things (like that really nice lipstick he wears) so walk around with something sticky and stick things on yourself.

_Oh, that makes sense. Of course, he would like things that stick,_ he thought while hastily writing it down. _It is pretty gross though...sticking things on me...but I guess I have no choice._

He pursued his reading, avidly taking notes but froze at the eleventh step. _I'm not doing that one! _he thought before moving on.

"Tae Kyung! Time for lunch!" called a voice from the kitchen.

It was Shin Woo. For some reason, Tae Kyung shivered. Time for step 1. He pocketed the list and descended into the kitchen, where stood the tool of his (sub)master plan. He approached him, imitating the walk of a predator going towards his prey. Shin Woo eyed him suspiciously, but didn't comment.

"Oh hi Shin Woo! Do you cum, hum, I mean come here often?" asked Tae Kyung. His face became a bright shade of red after his mistake. It then got redder as he mentally slapped himself, realizing that it could only be noticed when it was written. _Damn, I look dumb now._

"Oh yeah! I love to cook," said an overjoyed Shin Woo, who was trying to compensate for the awkwardness of the morning "incident".

"What a nice pair of jeans you have there!" exclaimed Tae Kyung, trying to find an excuse to complete step 1. "I have the same pair. I really enjoy the texture. It is very...textured. And the colour...I like it!" he finished with an obviously fake and exaggerated smile. He then started rubbing his knee against the other's to emphasize the texture thing. _That ought to be ambiguous enough,_ he thought, rather proud of himself.

He then took notice of the other people in the room, staring at him with widened eyes. Mi Nyu was frozen in place, her spoon hanging in front of her mouth (no magic, she was holding it). Jeremy and Mi Nam, who were sitting cross-armed, facing away from each other, forgot all about their previous argument and just stared at Tae Kyung in confusion and shock. President Ahn just stood there quiet. He then started laughing obnoxiously and left. _All according to my master plan,_ he thought.

"JACKPOT!" they heard him yell as he ran for his car.

"He's broken! Does that mean that I can be the leader now?" Mi Nam asked out loud, chin pointed towards Tae Kyung in a sexy manner. Everybody ignored him and resumed their staring.

"Hum," started Shin Woo before deciding that he would keep his cool. He walked away from Tae Kyung, picked up his cup of warm tea and sat at the opposite corner of the kitchen.

_He's flustered, _proudly thought the flirt-man. _Step 1 was a success!_

_That was so weird, _thought a creeped-out Shin Woo. _I hope it has nothing to do with what I saw this morning..._

"Oh, I'm not hungry," announced Tae Kyung. He then took the long way to his room, which meant that he had to pass by Shin Woo. He took this opportunity to ruffle his hair as step 2 suggested he did. And left, all too pleased with himself.

Shin Woo could only stare at the man that had troubled him so. He then took a sip of his tea, while continuing to stare. As predicted, Tae Kyung came back.

"Do you really shave there?"

"Yes. He does," answered a certain blond. "How did you find out? I found out the hard way..."

"What _hard _way?" inquired Mi Nam, a weird feeling in his gut.

"It's really complicated. I was there and, trust me, you wouldn't be interested," responded an innocent ex-nun.

Tae Kyung glared for a second before deciding that it was not worth it and left for good this time, leaving a Mi Nam pestering his sister and Jeremy with questions about the "hard way".

Shin Woo, rather embarrassed from having his secret revealed, said nothing as he resumed sipping his tea. He looked back towards the way Tae Kyung left and tried to figure out what the hell the other was trying to do.

_Maybe he felt really awkward about what happened this morning and was trying to act like he didn't care by being overly friendly with me. Or maybe he was trying to tell me he wanted to talk? _thought Shin Woo. _No...no that doesn't sound right. It isn't his style. I'll go talk to him later and see what happens. It might have been a really weird, and hopefully very short, phase._

Back in his room, Tae Kyung was silently laughing to himself. He could totally picture a red faced Shin Woo questioning his sexuality and his feelings. _This is simply too perfect. He will be coming on to me in no time. Then, BAM, Mi Nyu jumps in._

He smiled to himself and took out his list to see step 4. His smile took a rather evil turn as he read it again. _I even have experience with that one. I might not need to go through all the steps after all. Shin Woo, you WILL want me._

**A.N. (Again) We just felt like we had to explain the "3 (three/trois)" thing that we had going on in this chapter. We just find it annoying when people feel the need to put a number in parenthesis beside its letter counterpart (ex: three (3) in fanfics), so we decided to make fun of it in a gentle way. **


	10. Limette or Suck It Up

**A.N. Here's the next episode in the "Tae Kyung is seducing Shin Woo" saga. Sadly, it's the last episode of the season. Just kidding, we just won't be able to update for the next couple of weeks since It's summer and one of us is being attacked by a crazy dentist tomorrow. So read very slowly.**

Chapitre 9 - Limette or Suck It Up

Step 4 - Sucking seductively on a lime.

After the brilliant result with the first two steps, Tae Kyung couldn't wait to get to step 4. He would have the chance to step up his game. For now, he was stuck with step 3 (trois). The sticky one. Fortunately, he had this one covered. He called one of his special friends to bring him a glue stick.

"Hey buddy! I need some glue stick. Could you hook me up?"

"What?" asked a confused Manager Ma.

"I need to stick things on me. Don't ask questions and be quick."

Tae Kyung then hung-up abruptly, ending the conversation. He looked around his spotless room, searching for some paraphernalia to stick on his young rock star body.

_Oh, post-its. I can already start sticking_, he thought while sticking one right over his bladder to bring Shin Woo's attention to the right place. He sat down, all tensed and ready to stick more things on him, for ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen...<p>

Jeremy and Mi Nam were arguing and throwing food at each other while Mi Nyu was fighting with Jolie over the food that was now on the ground.

"Don't eat it, it's human food. Bad doggy," gently scolded the fierce ex-nun holding onto a meat and tomato sub.

"Grrrr."

Both the dog and Mi Nyu turned to face the growling man. It was Mi Nam, who had just received a pickle in the eye. Shin Woo was drinking his tea, by himself, still worried about Tae Kyung's sickness. _He must be sick. It would explain all of his weird behaviour, including his boner this morning. He doesn't usually have them. _

The small food fight continued for a while. Mi Nyu was getting frustrated and shifted her attention from Jolie to the two boys.

"You guys have to stop this! Please!"

In the mist of all this chaos, a sweaty man ran through the door. He screamed: "I'm coming Tae Kyung!" before rushing upstairs, leaving a trail of sweat behind him. Shin Woo briefly thought that he saw some glue sticks in the man's hands. He even counted them. There were five glue sticks.

* * *

><p>Back to stick man...not a stick man but the stick man.<p>

Tae Kyung was sitting in his chair, still waiting, when someone gently knocked on his door. He thought he had heard a voice earlier but he was too busy waiting.

"Tae Kyung. I spoke with President Ahn. Do you still have your boner? Is that why you need the glue? Because I brought five glue sticks, just in case."

The now blushing but still manly singer opened the door. He muttered something that Manager Ma didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"It's not for _my _boner," mysteriously said Tae Kyung.

Manager Ma was a bit creeped out by the statement as his gaze went from the glue sticks to his crotch and back to Tae Kyung. He only had eyes for one man and one man only! He couldn't give into his desire for the younger man.

"I'm sorry but Coordi Wang is waiting for me in the car. My licence was revoked this morning after I ran in front of a bike. I have no right to circulate in public anymore; I lost my walking licence."

He made a dramatic pose in front of the camera before leaving in regret. It was the end of a bubbling romance.

"What did you say?" asked Tae Kyung as he finally stopped gazing at his glue sticks only to find out that there was no one to talk to. _Well, I look stupid now. _He entered his room and looked at the glue sticks in satisfaction. _I should try and stick some stuff on me for practice purposes._ _I wonder if I could stick the entire glue stick on me..._

* * *

><p>Shin Woo had finish drinking his tea. He hadn't finished worrying over his band mate, however.<p>

Mi Nam and Jeremy had stopped whining and growling (for Mi Nam) at each other and had left the kitchen. Jeremy said he had a _sortie_ with Thierry _pour un café _and rushed out. Mi Nam, not at all pleased, quickly went to his room to change into his super American spy gear. _Jeremy is French enough as it is...he doesn't need Thierry anymore! _He thought as he ran after the blond, failing to perform the awesome spy flips he had seen in movies. Mi Nyu had stayed behind after kicking out Jolie to clean up the mess. She had calmed down a bit, but it was for the best if no one approached her.

_Oh yeah...he's definitely sick. Maybe I should bring up some limes to his room. It's good for when you're sick and he said he liked them anyway,_ thought Shin Woo as he grabbed a few and cut them in half. He walked up to Tae Kyung's room and stopped when he heard odd sounds.

After a long pause, the tea-man identified the sound. Grunts. He almost dropped the limes at the realization. _Could it be...the same problem as this morning? I don't feel like going in now...But he needs me. I guess I'll just leave the limes in front of his door._

He did just that and was about to leave when he heard a loud crashing noise. Things were getting serious, boner or no boner.

"I need to check to see if he's alright!"

He opened the door like a manly gorilla, after carefully picking up the limes. Tae Kyung was sadly looking at a broken lamp but otherwise seemed fine. There were post-its all over the walls and the floor was as sticky as his lipstick. The room was a total mess. Tae Kyung even had a glue stick glued to his forehead, a post-it right over his belt, and music sheets all over his arms. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ok, Tae Kyung, step away from the glue sticks," carefully said Shin Woo. He didn't want to startle the obviously sick man.

"But I need to stick things!" _He's paying attention to me. This sticky thing works!_

"Shh. It's okay, buddy. No one wants to hurt you. Here, I have some limes for you."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened at the sight and he avidly took the limes, ready to work on step 4. He let Shin Woo guide him out of his room. He didn't even flinch when his friend put his hand on his shoulder in a soft manner.

"Mi Nyu!" called Shin Woo. "Why don't you clean up the sticky mess in Tae Kyung's room? I know you are good at it."

He heard some angry muttering followed by a loud and overly cheerful "Okay".

He then turned to his sick friend and jumped in shock at the sight. Tae Kyung had his eyes wide open and was roughly sucking a lime, his eyebrows wiggling.


	11. Pomegrenate or The Comeback

**A.N. As true Canadians, we start this author's note by saying how deeply and sincerely sorry we are. It was our first year in university and we were busy (and not at all lazy). So, sorry. Very sorry.  
><strong>**Here's a short comeback chapter. We will continue this in the following weeks. We have many (master)plans for this story.  
><strong>**By the way, Rollande is gone. She became a part of this story, having moved to Korea to become an actress and all (she wishes).**

**Recap (for your benefit and ours):  
><strong>**-Jeremy has a masterplan to help Mi Nyu  
><strong>**-Tae Kyung has a masterplan to seduce Shin Woo to seduce Mi Nyu (he was at step 4)  
><strong>**-Mi Nam is still scared of boobs and had moments with Jeremy  
><strong>**-Jeremy has left to see Thierry  
><strong>**-Manager Ma is sweating over President Ahn  
><strong>**-Yoo He Yi might be up to something**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 – Pomegrenate or The Comeback<span>

_In the last chapter: Tae Kyung had his eyes wide open and was roughly sucking a lime, his eyebrows wiggling._

_In this chapter:_

Yoo He Yi, the bitch for short, wasn't happy. After her last encounter with Tae Kyung, everything had gone downhill.

_Flashback_

"_We offered you a service, now pay up!" _

_As He Yi was trying to run away and get that idiot to keep his voice down, a wild paparazzi-man appeared and screamed: "Scandal! Scandal! _Sandale_! Oops, Thierry made me too French again!" He took a picture before the girl could even think of doing anything._

"_Yah! Don't take pictures!" she yelled, knowing it would have no effect on the situation. She was finally able to snatch her handbag away from the raging restaurant manager. Knowing how destructive such a picture would be for her career, she tried to jump on the man and take his camera away, only to trip and fall on the asphalt and scraping her knees._

_The blond paparazzi-guy-thing-French-person looked at her with a huge grin and took another picture. He then skipped away merrily, laughing in glee. _

_End of flashback_

After that, the pictures had been published in every magazine, every newspaper, and every Internet blog. Somehow, a rumour was started that she was satisfying her needs with the services of prostitutes…maybe even the services of a certain famous slut from Québec.

Her title of 'Korea's Fairy' had been revoked and given to a newer, shinier, prostitute-less, rising actress named Rollande. And it was all Tae Kyung's fault! That egotistical bastard! She would never let that go. She needed to take her reputation back and destroy his. An eye for an eye, as they say…but not really because that would be gross.

But first, she needed to find that blond paparazzi-guy-thing-French-person and discredit him. If she proved to the world he was nothing but a creepy stalker and liar, she would be off the hook. Probably. She should also tell that slut from Québec to stop calling her. That's why she was patiently waiting for her best friend Thierry in her favourite French café. He had promised to help her out with that little paparazzi-boy-toy-thing. She had already been sitting on a nearly broken chair for fifteen minutes when Jeremy barged in loudly calling out for his "French buddy guy friend". Jeremy saw her. She saw him. They both saw each other.

"So…you know Thierry too?" asked Yoo He Yi eyeing the other suspiciously. Every word was pronounced loud and clear, adorned with a knowing smile, as if she had practised.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. How do you know his name?" responded Jeremy, laughing gleefully, somehow managing to give her an equally knowing look. It reminded Yoo He Yi of the paparazzi boy, but he wasn't running so it couldn't be him.

"I have my ways," she answered not-so-mysteriously still smiling. "I've been waiting for you, Jeremy."

* * *

><p>"JOOLLLIIIIIIIEEEEE!" yelled Mi Nam.<p>

No dog answered him since he was in his bedroom under the covers, crying in a very manly fashion. In fact, he was sobbing so much that his cry for help had sounded more like this: "My life is hell! Why am I so alone?" Of course, his understanding of what he was saying and doing might have been slightly altered by his lack of oxygen. He had been under his _My Little Pony_ blanket for quite a while.

He then realized how pathetic he was being. He was crying over Jeremy! For absolutely no reason! Only because he was becoming, well, too French. And that was dangerous because, as we all know, the French are dangerous people…just look at Napoléon! He did try to invade Korea…or something like that. _Is he in prison yet?_ wondered Mi Nam, suddenly nervous at the thought of a crazed Napoléon roaming around South Korea.

He definitely needed to save Jérémie! Oh no, even his name sounded French now! It's the ultimate proof. He must be _de-French-ified_…? He needed to find Jolie. Wait. Jolie was also a French word! It meant cheese right? Cheese was very French after all.

Anyway, Mi Nam got up from bed, shirtless (having ripped his shirt open in rage at the Frenchness surrounding him) and ran after Jolie in the garden. All the sudden fresh air surrounding him made him forget all his worries, and he ended up skipping around along with the golden dog, laughing for no particular reason. That is how Jeremy found them an hour later.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked with his head cocked to the side. He stared intently at Jolie, convinced she would be the first to confess.

Jolie lowered her head in shame. She was a bad dog for playing so hard and long with somebody other than her master. Mi Nam was also ashamed for the same reason and was covering his manly gorilla-like nipples.

Jeremy, not impressed in the least by the manliest nipples he had ever seen, remained silent.

"It's not what you think," said Mi Nam quietly, as he suddenly realized how many times he had said that same sentence in the past few days. _At least twice now._

"Of course it couldn't be what I think. Jolie is a classy lady. She wouldn't play around with you. Anyway we need to see P.A."

"Who?"

"President Ahn. He said something about how 'time is money', 'Jesus' and 'stuff'. He wants us to call him P.A. now. Or _The P.A. _if we have the time. He wants to talk about an event."

"_The_ event?"

"No, _an_ event."

Both boys remained silent in confusion. After a few moments, things were getting pretty awkward and Mi Nam decided the silence was pissing him off.

"Let's go now! We are wasting our time! The…_an_ event is tomorrow!" he exclaimed, looking away from Jeremy.

"Woof."

Jolie always knew what to say to make the boys hurry their asses.

* * *

><p>"You guys have been so jackpot lately," started the one and only P.A. "But not really because we are still SECOND! I haven't raised you guys to be such losers! So, to remedy the situation, I planned an event for tomorrow." He smiled and threw his fist in the air, already lost in his reverie and celebrating his genius.<p>

Manager Ma, in awe before his President's brilliance, quickly added: "To beat the enemy (i.e. F.T. Island), we need to befriend him. That is why we will hold a fundraiser tomorrow to help Lee Hong Ki find…"

"His long lost twin," finished Coordi Wang. All three adults were so in sync with each other. It was either because they had synced together before the meeting or because of the inexplicable sexual tension between the three of them.

Everybody turned to stare at Jeremy, who was, as always, in an endless state of obliviousness. He was nodding, agreeing with the idea.

"No one should be without his twin. That story is so sad. It resonates in a part of my soul that I'm not usually able to reach due to my idiocy."

Everybody kept staring at Jeremy.

"So it is settled. Now…wait, where are Shin Woo and Tae Kyung again?" said _The P.A_.

"We can't answer that until the next chapter boss. We need to stop there for now," replied the ever-sweating Manager Ma.


End file.
